They Who Served
by Quill-and-Parchment
Summary: Because the cards have their own thoughts of their Mistress. Because they have a right to speak of their respect. Because nobody had taken this prompt seriously. Because we've all known much of Sakura. And what of those who earned her that attention?


_A midnight venture in which I tried to capture what the cards were thinking and their view on Sakura. Enjoy and comment._

* * *

**They Who Served**

**Windy**

* * *

I am…nameless.

It had been long since somebody called me by name. Too long. Decades. My siblings and friends slept peacefully in this Deck that was held in this thing, this…book…that our Creator, Clow Reed, had put us in. I could feel Master Keroberos, our Guardian, resting on the cover. He, too, was deep in sleep. Everyone was resting, tranquil in their slumber. They will not wake for awhile yet, until the new candidate has been decided.

How ironic. I, the one who was called Gentlest among my friends, could not find rest. It eluded me like the memory of my true name, dancing just at the edge of my mind but never quite there. If anyone is to be restless, my brother the Firey might have been the best-suited card. He was, after all, fire, and fire was made to dance, to flicker, to _move_.

But it was I who remained awake all these times, listening, waiting, hoping for something to happen. I know, deep within my consciousness, that the day I rise to serve my new master is near. Whoever this person is, I know he would be great. I am not a card who could tell the future. My power is to bind and to hold. But I am not dense. I can sense things when they are close.

This is no different. I sensed my new master. He is near.

It was another year before this event came to pass, though. I do not know what got the new master's attention – probably Keroberos' snoring (with all due respect) – but he found us. I heard his – no, _her_ voice. She was a girl. She started reading the name of the book, talking to herself, and I found the lock that bound us clicked open.

Air touched me as the cover was flipped back. Ah, how long had it been since I've felt this? The sensation was almost lost to me, but this gave me back the memory of being moved. How long have I been sitting here, face-down, collecting dust? Again, too long.

Fingers touched me, and I was soon pulled out of the book. I waited, my eyes closed, listening. Sight could only deduct so much. I preferred to listen. Those who waits and listens learn more than those who speaks and looks. Clow taught me that. Now I will see how true his teaching is.

The girl – possibly our new mistress – spoke again, saying something that I thought sounded familiar. Strange. I've not felt this…stirring…since a very long while back. The magic I held – the magic that I stand for – stirred within me in response to her words, and the familiar word she was trying to form reminded me of a very important thing. I struggled to remember. What was it? What was she saying? I listened harder, anticipation filling me for the first time in ages.

"Win…Win…Windy!"

_Windy._

My name. Yes, that's it.

Windy.

I opened my eyes for the first time in decades. She had spoken my name, she had helped me remember, and so…I shall see that as an invocation.

For once, I let the power within me break free, tendrils of wind bursting out of my disguised form and poured into the air, taking on enough magic from this girl to make myself somewhat physical in this plane of theirs. The feeling was…exhilarating, for the lack of a better word. Pouring out just a _little_ more of my magic, I broke free of whatever restrains and limits I have set for myself in order to remain controlled.

I laughed. Free. Free at last. And I set my friends free with my winds, too. They deserved it. Awaken and enjoy! It is time that we rise again. She is here, finally.

Silenced for a few seconds, I turned to survey the child, looking at her. She was young indeed, not much older than ten years. I…see. So this was the one who freed me and who will be my new mistress – if she passes Master Yue's test.

Her magic was enough to open this book, however, and she reminded me of myself. That is enough of a favor already. I am not picky, nor am I greedy. For that, I shall work to repay her.

Very well.

I am Clow Card the Windy, one of the Elemental Five, and I accept you as my temporary Mistress until the Final Judgment take place. Until then – and hopefully beyond then – I shall do as you wish. Name your command, call my name, feed me your power, and I shall obey.

Greetings…Sakura. _Mistress_ Sakura.


End file.
